Carnival Pretty Cure
''Carnival Pretty Cure ''(カーニバルプリキュア Kānibaru PuriKyua) is a Japanese television anime series by Toei Animation and an installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The series' main motif is carnivals and circuses. Plot In the world of Circus Town, magical fairies run a worldwide fairy circus. One day, Piero (Clown) captures the fairies working there, leaving only five fairies left in Circus Town. In order to keep the Circus running and to find someone to fight Piero and save their fellow fairies, they find the help of five girls. Will they be able to stop Piero? Will the Circus continue to be a huge success? Characters Main Characters *'Thea Devine / Kana Ikeda' (池田かな Ikeda Kana) aka Cure Festival '(キュアフェスティバル ''Kyua Fesutibaru) - She is extremely cheery, upbeat, and bubbly. She's also a bit snarky, since she tends to make sarcastic remarks from time to time. She has a lot of energy and finds it hard to concentrate and stand still. She loves to make people laugh and smile, and is always telling stories, planning parties and fun events for others. *'''Christina "Chris" Phelps / Mitsuki Maeda (前田光輝 Maeda Mitsuteru) aka Cure Juggler '(治療ジャグラー ''Chiryō jagurā) - She is very talented, but a little shy. Her father used to be a circus performer, so she gets her really good juggling skills from him. Even though she's a good performer, she has stage fright and tends tro get nervous when performing in front of audiences. However, she is popular because of her skills and really adores the feeling of being admired. She's quite soft-spoken and kind. *'Rebecca Whitaker / Aono Tsubomi '(坪井あおの Tsuboi Aono) aka 'Cure Trick '(治療トリック Chiryō torikku) - Her theme color is gold. *'Gwen Gabrielson / Fujiwara Emiko '(藤原エミコ Fujiwara Emiko) aka'' ''Cure Magic (キュアマジック Kyua Majikku) - Her theme color is purple. *'Paige Tipton / Inoue Honoka '(井上Honoka Inoue Honoka)'' aka '''Cure Acrobat '() - Her theme color is green. Mascots *'''Ribbon (リボン Ribon) - A pink tiger-like fairy. *'Popcorn' (ポップコーン Poppukōn) - A blue elephant-like fairy. *'Cotton' (コットン Kotton) - A gold puppy-like fairy. *'Confetti' (紙吹雪 Kamifubuki) - A purple bunny-like fairy. *'Balloon '(バルーン Barūn) ''- A green hippo-like fairy. Antagonists *'Clown / Piero''' (ピエロ Piero) - An evil clown mastermind with a dark sense of humor that borders on more sadistic and psychopathic behavior as he thrives on darkness. At start of the series, he captured the fairies working in Circus Town. His goal is to drain the happiness out of Circus Town, and probably the rest of the world. He plots to turn most of the Circus Town fairies into his minions so he can take over the world. *'Jester' (ジェスター Jesutā) - Dynamic as his clownish appearance, Jester has a tendency to playfully break out in acrobatics and non sequiturs, but it is clear that his bouncy bearing belies a sadistic lover of destruction. Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Cast Japanese Cast *Fumie Mizusawa - Mitsuki Maeda/Cure Juggler *Karen Miyama - Kana Ikeda/Cure Festival *Tessho Genda - Piero *Yuji Mitsuya - Jester English Cast *Colleen Villard - Christina "Chris" Phelps/Cure Juggler *Dee Bradley Baker - Jester *Fred Tatasciore - *Jason Spisak - *John DiMaggio - Clown *Phil LaMarr - *Sam Riegel - *Stephanie Sheh - Thea Devine/Cure Festival Media Anime See also: List of Carnival Pretty Cure episodes Feature Films Soundtracks Manga Merchandise Video Games Reception Notes/Trivia * Gallery Main Characters 6dd69cd1ff908644af4c25b1078e6d10.jpg|Thea Devine / Kana Ikeda 887964264e219d95befb75fe0da8ebf2.jpg|Christina "Chris" Phelps / Mitsuki Maeda Mascots Antagonists Pierrot.profile.jpg|Clown / Piero Bad_main4.jpg|Jester Supporting Characters Minor Characters Poll Do you like Carnival Pretty Cure? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Adventure Category:Anime Category:Fanon Category:Fantasy Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Television Series Category:Toei Animation Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV